


the whisper that calls after you in the night (and kisses your ear in the early moonlight)

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (really more like breeding kink), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Grinding, Group Sex, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Scent Marking, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, any of the relationships tagged will have a chapter or more dedicated to them, but... you get the point, everybody else is an alpha, heptagreeves endgame, like a lot of it, there are technically more relationship tags, there’s so little plot that i’m tagging that but there is technically a plot i suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: They have taken comfort in her scent for years. Most omegas’ scents tended to do little as far as comforting alphas went, but she was an exception. After hours of particularly difficult training, the other members of Sir Reginald’s cult would bury their face into her neck, inhaling deeply and calming the primal senses that their cult leader only provoked, always willing to test his experiments’ patience. For her part, Vanya doesn’t mind doing what she needs to keep them comfortable, so she always makes sure to get her studies done before they’ve finished training, closing her mind and imagining the alphas are already within her orbit.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Everyone/Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Allison/Ben/Diego/Klaus/Luther/Vanya, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/gifts).



> So...... this is the heptagreeves a/b/o fic that one person actually did ask for. This is a Vanya-centric fic, and she is the omega of all of them. It’s heptagreeves endgame, but I’d say, of all the ships, it focuses on fiveya and vanyallison most. Vanya will be 18 during the first heat, but there will be things that happen in the first chapter that are underage. PLEASE do not read this fic if you are uncomfortable with that or any of the tags at all.

Vanya presents as an omega when she is sixteen years old, but, by this point, they are all aware. They have taken comfort in her scent for years. Most omegas’ scents tended to do little as far as comforting alphas went, but she was an exception. After hours of particularly difficult training, the other members of Sir Reginald’s cult would bury their face into her neck, inhaling deeply and calming the primal senses that their cult leader only provoked, always willing to test his experiments’ patience. For her part, Vanya doesn’t mind doing what she needs to keep them comfortable, so she always makes sure to get her studies done before they’ve finished training, closing her mind and imagining the alphas are already within her orbit. 

When imagining them (and she’s fantasized about all of them before) brings the familiar feeling between her thighs (one she is afraid to ask Grace about for fear that it is her first heat coming along), involuntary whimpers leave her throat, bottom pushing back as she tries to squirm until it goes away. It never does though. She’s asked some of the alphas about it, the ones she trusts most of all. 

When she told Allison, she’d pressed her cheek to Vanya’s thigh, telling her to keep trying to relieve the ache, to do whatever she could to make it go away and keep doing it. As the feeling only grew upon her words, and Vanya could smell, even as an omega, the fragrance that started to fill the air, Allison admitted to her that she knew of one particular way to make it go away. 

Vanya only nodded shakily, wanting to feel better, and Allison asked her gently if she was alright with her touching her under her skirt. The whimper that left her throat wasn’t enough for her though, so she shakily asked her if she would, spreading her legs a little impatiently. 

Allison’s nails were a little long, scratching her hip bone as she hooked her fingers through her waistband, exposing Vanya’s cunt to the air. Vanya gasped as she began to inhale her scent, like all the times she’d inhaled it after training but different because of where she was. Her tongue plunged into her entrance, humming approvingly as she dipped her tongue a little further.

Pulling away, she’d murmured, “You taste so lovely, Vanya.”

Vanya asked Five next, wanting to know if he’d have the same solution and nearly trembling in anticipation. He kissed her forehead, asked her to lay down, and licked her clean. When he was done though, he told her, “There’s a way that you can make it go away yourself, you know.” 

She raised her brows, asking him to show her. 

Leaning against his back, she listened to him patiently explain to her, trailing his fingers between his legs and kissing the back of her head every time she got frustrated. When she felt his lips at her neck, she asked him softly to bite her neck, but he shook his head, telling her that she had to wait for her heat before she mated. 

Now, as she waits for Five to get back from his mission, she rocks against his pillow, trying to take in the alpha’s scent, even more than what she is already surrounded by in his bedroom. He doesn’t mind when she does this, telling her it brings him comfort to scent his omega. She lets him keep whatever he likes of hers, wanting to make sure he’s content. During his ruts, she grinds against him instead of his pillows, but neither of them want him to knot until she’s in her first heat. 

All of her siblings have been promised her first heat as long as they maintain good behavior, and she knows she will be mated to all of them when it happens. Grace estimates it to happen within the next month, and Vanya asks Five questions about it everyday, trying to prepare. Five, Allison, and Ben get her first, due to her personal request, assuming they’d be the least likely to hurt her. None of her siblings have mated, and she can sense their frustration growing. When they get too upset, she sits in their lap and has them inhale her scent, scratching along their scalp until they nod and tell her she’s dismissed. 

Five, despite being kind to her, is probably the most frustrated of all, next to Diego. During free time, she’ll sit in Five’s lap while she palms at Diego or vice-versa. Both alphas accept each other as long as she is there to mediate, and, sometimes, when they’re being jerks about it, she has them both sit down and watch her while she spreads her legs and touches herself instead, lips curling into a snarl if they get any closer than the distance she allots them. Usually, not being able to touch her is enough for them to stop fighting, and she goes right back to spending freetime on top of them. 

When Five gets home to her, she’s still weakly grinding against his pillow. He blinks over to her, asking her to look at him. She rolls over, eyes glazed as she stares up at him. When his tongue drags along the patch of wetness on the fabric of her panties, she asks, “Was your mission alright, brother?”

He lifts the band of her panties enough that it snaps a little when he releases his fingers. “Yes, it was, Seven. But I don’t wish to talk about it.”

“Yes, Five.” 

His eyes soften, and he hooks his fingers through her panties, exposing her cunt to the air. “Have you been waiting for me a while, sweet Vanya?”

She nods. 

He makes a small noise, running a finger through her folds. “Well, I’m here now.”

“Can you sense if my heat is coming?” Vanya asks, something she’s done so many times that he’s grown to expect it now. Her legs spread, “I want to be mated already.”

He pulls her shirt off, tweaking her already pert nipple. “You will be mated soon enough, little sister. And when you are, you’ll have more mates than any omega alive.”

“Does it make you sad? Knowing I’ll belong to anybody else?”

“You’ll belong to our family, Vanya. And I am happy to know you’ll have six people to take care of you. You will be treated like a queen by all of them; I’ve already threatened them enough that they’d do nothing else.” 

She smiles softly. “Could you taste me again?”

He lays back on the bed, “I’d like to try it to where you are more like _this.”_ When he shows her how he wants her, she nods eagerly. The idea of sitting on his face brings her pleasure both in knowing he’d be more coated in her slickness, more covered in her scent for any omegas who might get the wrong idea about him. She’s likely one of the more possessive omegas, based on what she’s heard of their passive natures. There was a reason none of the others had tried to mate with anybody else, but none of them complained, so long as she promised herself to them only. 

Some of the alphas in her house handled their ruts with each other, but she didn’t mind at all. All of them belonged to one another. 

As she settles on top of him, he wraps his palms around her thighs, a grunt leaving his throat as he does. When he noses her where he’d taught her to touch herself, she cries out, grinding against his face, clutching his headboard. 

His mission had taken too long today, and she wonders if he’s actually okay or if he doesn’t want to talk about his mission because it had gone wrong somehow. Panicking, she moves away from him.

“What’s wrong?” He glances towards her, tangling his fingers through her hair. 

“Are you _all_ okay?”

He kisses her nose, “Yes, V, the mission was just longer than most. Would it comfort you to hear the details?”

She nods eagerly, and he offers her a sweet smile, telling her all about it, touching her again when she asks and not pausing in his words at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments or kudos so far, and I’ll try to be better about updating more quickly this time around. However, I won’t make any promises!

It is not until she is 18 years old that her first heat happens, and she wonders if it is through Father’s manipulations somehow, repressing that urge to keep his soldiers from immediately leaving the house when they become adults. She asks her alphas frequently if this is the case, but they’re unable to answer. They could all technically leave with her, but she has requested they stay until the first heat is gone, afraid of getting hurt by the outside world, knowing many omegas would attract alphas willing to hurt them. 

When she lays in bed beside Five one night, she feels a sudden unbearable ache.

She strips herself of clothing, hoping that the feverish feeling would leave her, but then it only gets worse, and she climbs onto Five, shaking him, shouting his name. It feels like his name is starting to go away, though, like everything is beginning to leave her. “Alpha,” she whimpers, realizing he has already awoken and is gripping her arms, nails digging into her skin. 

“You need to breathe, my Vanya,” he says softly. “Take my hand, okay?”

Vanya follows his command, holding onto one of his hands and pressing it to her sweltering neck. “What is going on?” 

“It’ll be okay.” A low-pitched noise escapes her, and she leans closer. “I’ve got you.”

Tears start to well up in her eyes, and she repeats her question as they begin to spill over, “What is going on?”

“It is your heat,” he explains gently, thumbing her cheek and wiping away the tears. “I’ll help you, and we can alert the others when you feel a little better, okay? You are going to likely feel like this for a week or so, but I can make the pain just a little less bad, alright?”

She nods, lips wobbling, reaching for him and hoping that he would finally let her take his knot. Vanya trembles as she thinks of it. He has waited, all of them have waited, for this moment for quite a while. 

Now that it is here, though, she’s afraid she’ll do something wrong. However, Five doesn’t let her think this way for long. 

“I’ll make the ache go away, little sis,” he promises, kissing her forehead. “You won’t hurt much longer, and I’ll do whatever I can to help.” 

Vanya grabs his hand. “You know what I want.” He has relieved her many times in the past. Though she has never had a heat before tonight, she  _ has  _ experienced the urges that came before. Sometimes, she wonders if her meds had suppressed it for years, but why would Reginald try to suppress it when it was the only thing that kept the others there? 

Well, she supposes he does it as a means of dangling a metaphorical carrot. 

“Touch me,” she pleads to Five, not able to examine any of that further. 

His fingers slip inside of her, she gasps, roughly jerking against his finger, and he makes a small noise as she starts to gush againsts his digits. It occurs to her that he’s likely never touched an omega during their heat before. 

“You’ve never b-been with another omega, have you?” Vanya mumbles, even though she knows that he would never do that to her. She sleeps with him every night, having decided the moment she’d learned she was an omega that he would be the one she chose to touch her first. If she asks anything of him, she knows that he will give it to her. A little research had informed her of the fact that some omegas actually did have more than one alpha (never as many as she did), and that, in order to keep the alphas from ever hurting one another, they oftentimes would develop something of a hierarchy, most commonly established by the omega themselves. 

The others knew that she’d always favored Five and Allison and sometimes Ben, and, if the other two alphas weren’t going to be concerned about her, she imagined that soon they’d be at Five’s throat the second they realized he’d touched her before they could. 

She knows that if another omega tried to ever touch him, she’d lose control completely. 

Five apparently can see the fire in her eyes. “Of course I haven’t. There is only one omega I belong to.” 

Though she was thankful that he’d said that so easily, she can’t help but wonder if he knows how to make the ache actually leave. “How do you know it will get better, then?” She grinds against his finger again, trying to encourage him to stop working her up now. 

The desire to take his knot, to mate with him only makes the feeling of restlessness worse. 

He grins, and she feels another pulse of desire coarse through her veins. There is something slightly unhinged to his gaze, and it doesn’t make her nervous, not in the slightest. As she stares up at him, all she wants is for her to let the pain stop, to make her his. 

“Because I’m your alpha, and I know I wouldn’t let my mate suffer, no matter what I have to do.” Even though he has not actually mated with her yet, she shivers at his words, at the gruff way he said them. Any alpha that would ever approach her would be able to smell him and all of their family against her skin.

Even though she is not afraid of his feelings for her, she can’t help but worry again that she’ll do something wrong, which is why she is openly gaping in astonishment as he unzips his pants.

But then the desire overweighs her fears.

“C-can I-”

“Yes, Seven?”

“Can I touch you?” 

His eyes flash wildly before he grunts, “Yes, please do.”

She watches on in fascination for just a second, only a little afraid that this will hurt. Though she knows that taking alphas knots was oftentimes painful, she feels something above herself desiring it. It leads her to close the distance, gripping him into her hand. As her fingers brush over his erection, he hisses a sharp breath. Vanya glances up at him, realizing that her heat has likely triggered his rut and, most likely, their siblings' too. “Are you in rut?”

“Yes. Your heat has likely caused all of us to...” He clears her throat, and he glances at her bare skin. The way he’d said the word  _ heat  _ makes her think that his self-control is just seconds from snapping, and she wants it to snap, wants to be underneath him and to feel full. 

Five sees the way she trembles, clearly determining the thoughts racing through her mind. His voice is barely a quaver, “Vanya, I need you to tell me that you want this. Because if you don’t, I need to know right—”

“I want this.” She wants it more than anything she’d ever wanted in her entire life. “Please, Five, _please—”_

He closes the little distance they have between them, and then he is guiding himself to her entrance, entering her and making her finally feel whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and updates will happen when they happen!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will ideally happen once a week, but I might post more than that or less than that, depending on my inspiration levels.


End file.
